In recent years, a power generation capacity of a vehicular alternator needs to be improved in response to electrical load increase associate with safety control devices or the like. To meet this requirement, an electric rotating machine having U-shaped electric conductors regularly arranged in slots of a stator to increase a lamination factor of the conductors. By increasing the lamination factor, higher output is obtained from the electric rotating machine. In such an electric rotating machine, insulating layers around ends of the conductors need to be removed prior to a connecting process of the conductors.
When placing two conductors adjoining to each other for connection, their bare portions cannot be closely placed because the insulating layers have a certain thickness as shown in FIG. 9. Insulating layers 202 are removed from electric conductors 200 around ends, and bare wires 204 are exposed. When connecting the conductors 200, the bare wires 204 are welded together. However, welding reliability decreases when a distance between the bare wires 204 increases, resulting in a poor connection between the two.